televisionandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Red Dead Revolver
Red Dead Revolver is a western third-person shooter video game published by Rockstar Games and developed by Rockstar San Diego. It was released in North America on May 4, 2004, for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It is the first game in the Red Dead series. Originally developed by Capcom, borrowing elements from their 1985 title Gun.Smoke, the project was dropped in 2002.[1] Rockstar Games purchased the game and expanded on it. Changing the style of an American Western to a Spaghetti Western, allowed the developers to add more violence and over-the-top characters. The game reproduces a "grainy film" effect and uses music from various Spaghetti Western films, including film scores composed by Ennio Morricone The game takes place in 1880s wild west. Nate Harlow and his partner simply called "Griff", have found gold in Bear Mountain. To celebrate the find, they commission the creation of two revolvers, with a distinct iron cast scorpion on each. Nate takes one and Griff takes the other. Griff is later captured by the Mexican army and sentenced to be executed. He offers "the General", tentatively titled "Javier Diego", half of the gold in Bear Mountain if he spares his life. Javier agrees and complies. Later, "Javier" sends his right hand man "Colonel Daren", to kill Nate Harlow. Daren shoots Nate and his wife "Falling Star". Nate's son however, "Red Harlow" manages to retrieve his dad's gun in the process and wounds Daren before he escapes. Years after his parents passing, Red becomes a bounty hunter. He begins by battling a gang led by "Bloody Tom". Hoping to claim the bounty on the gang, he takes them prisoner in the town of Widows Patch. There he is attacked by a rival gang and it's leader "Ugly Chris". He and sheriff O'Grady of Widows Patch are able to survive the attack, but the sheriff is badly wounded, and must travel into town to see a practicioner. After Red drops O'Grady off, Brimstone's sheriff Bartlett, asks Red to help him take care of some thugs. This includes battling an evil coupe led by "Jack Swift" along with other side tasks/bounties. After all the bounties are complete, he asks for the bounty on the coupes' head. He is told by Griffon, now the city's governor, that the gold wagon carrying the head has not yet arrived. Later he learns that one of the townsfolk 'Annie Stoakes', is in danger of losing her farm, and that Governor Griffon also owns part of Bear Mountain. Recalling that his family was killed over that very mine, he goes to discuss the issue with 'Annie'. After the talk he is lead back to Sheriff Bartlett, from who he discovers that General Javier and Colonel Daren are still breathing and court bound. Finally with the aid of his friend "Shadow Wolf", Red attacks Javier's fort, where he and "Shadow" manage to kill Colonel Daren. Afterwards Red strikes out on his own and disables the train carrying Javier's gold. In the ensuing firefight, Javier is critically wounded, he offers Red everything, however Red reloads his pistol and shoots Javier dead. Later, during a quick-draw competition called "Battle Royale", which Annie Stoakes and Jack Swift both attend, Red learns that it was Governor Griffon who sold out his parents to General Javier. Governor Griffon orders Red to be killed by "Mr. Kelley", but Red kills Mr.Kelley instead, and pursues Griffon back to his mansion. There, Red shoots Griffon in quick-draw fashion, and for killing Griffon, the sheriff offers to pay Red the gold he is owed. Red however, refuses and takes Bartlett's revolver instead. Late Red chimes "it was never about the money." Category:Video Games